


Pi(e) Day

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pi(e) Day and Dean wants to celebrate by eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi(e) Day

"Sammy, want to go get me some pie?"  
Sam Winchester looked up from his computer with disbelief written all over his face. "No. Go get it yourself. You're capable of driving." The older Winchester brother pouted. "You used to get it for me. Anyways, it's pie day dude. Let a guy celebrate." Eyes rolled back at Dean in response. "For starters, I haven't run out to get to your pie in forever. And it's pi day as in P-i. It's used in math. You know, the kind of math you always skipped." Dean mimicked his brother. "For starters, a few months doesn't qualify as forever unless you're in hell. Then yes, it seems like forever. And why the hell would anyone create a holiday called pi day if you can't eat pie. That's bullshit Sammy. I'm not buyin' it." "Pi is actually quite important to the mathematical community Dean. The number Pi has been used for thousands of years to calculate the circumference of circles and used often in both geometry and trigonometry. 3.14 are the first three digits of the decimal as is why it's celebrated today. Although it is sad to say that not many humans realize that today is also Albert Einstein's birthday." A new voice interjected from across the table, opposite of the older brother. The man who the voice belonged to had been sitting at the seat for quite some time now reading but only now decided to speak. "That uh, that's great Cas but P-I-E is slightly more important than P-I. One you can eat, the other causes headaches." A moment after this registered to Castiel, the sound of wings fluttering was heard and the the seat opposite Dean was empty. "Where do you think he flew off to?" Sam once again rolled his eyes in response. "Gee I don't know Dean. Probably to get you pie." His older brother raised an eyebrow perplexedly. "You think so?" "Why wouldn't he? Cas saw how excited you got and he'd do anything for you." Wings fluttered again and both brothers turned their heads to the angel who was holding a large apple pie in his hands. Dean's eyes lit up in excitement before springing out of his chairs and relieving Castiel of the pie. While the older Winchester patted the angel's back and eyed the apple pie with reverence, the younger Winchester made his way to the the kitchen for plates and forks. After getting the fresh pie cut and served, Dean and Cas sat back down to eat. By some miracle the angel who didn't need to eat had agreed to eat with the boys. Sam was not hungry though so he gave his thanks anyways and went off to his room. On the last bite of his second piece, Dean thanked Cas with happiness still lingering in his eyes. That glint in Dean's eyes and the look on his face was the reason why Cas did it. He loved seeing Dean happy. Maybe one day the older Winchester would realize that everything the angel did, it was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and don't forget to leave kudos if you like it!


End file.
